turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Germania
Germania (Greek: Γερμανία) was the Ancient Greek and Latin geographical term for the regions inhabited by mainly by peoples considered to be Germanic. It was most often used to refer especially to the east of the Rhine and north of the Danube River. The Roman Empire, in their attempts to conquer the region, designated two sub-territories: Lesser Germania and Greater Germania. While Lesser Germania was largely pacified by Rome, Greater Germania was not. The last major attempt was halted by the disastrous Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, which saw three Roman Legions wiped out. Emperor Augustus ordered the withdrawal from Greater Germania. This would be a fatal decision, as this allowed German tribes or "barbarians" to cause the downfall of the Empire a long time later. Note While the ancient region of Germania does include modern Germany, it also includes parts of modern Belgium and the Netherlands. Thus, it has been made a separate article. When referring to the ancient region, Harry Turtledove has often used "Germany" and "Germania" interchangeably. Germania in Give Me Back My Legions! By the time Emperor Augustus appointed Publius Quinctilius Varus as governor of Germany, the conquest of the region had taken much longer than the emperor had wanted. , Marcomannic and Quadi tribes in Germania.]] To solve the problem, the emperor sent three three legions under Varus' command to pacify the region. However, under the leadership of the Cheruscan chief Arminius, several Germanic tribes ambushed the Romans at Teutoburg Forest and wiped out the three legions. This was one of the greatest defeats in Roman history. Germania in Gunpowder Empire During the reign of Emperor Augustus, General Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa oversaw the successful conquest of Germania.Gunpowder Empire, pg. 40. In time, Germania became a fully Romanized province of the Empire, with several emperors, writers, and soldiers being of German descent.Ibid., pg. 41. Germania in Household Gods The residents of the Roman town of Carnuntum despised the Germanic tribes in the neighbouring Germania, even though there were was lot of trade and contact with the latter. A modern time-traveller, Nicole Gunther, was only person who knew that their descendants would be practically Germans but she didn't bother telling them. They also feared the tribes and hated how the Germans swaggered through their town, as "if they owned it". In fact, Gunther actually witnessed the Germanic, specifically Marcomanni and Quadi, invasion of Carnuntum. Germania in "Shock and Awe" Marcus and Lucius had been stationed in Germany before being transferred to Palestine to help put down the Son of God's rebellion. Upon arrival, they remarked on how different the countries were. In Germany, the sun might never be seen for days at a time, whereas in Palestine it was out perpetually.See e.g. Alternate Generals III, p. 96. Germania in Worldwar Monique Dutourd, a French resident of the [[Greater German Reich (Worldwar)|Greater German Reich]] and a professor of Gallia's history, wrote on the topic of ancient Germania. Many points in these theses were cleverly obfuscated criticisms of modern Allemagne which, if expressed forwardly, could be construed as treasonous.Second Contact, p. 71-72, pb. References Category:Roman Empire Category:Give Me Back My Legions Category:Gunpowder Empire Category:Household Gods Category:Shock and Awe Category:Worldwar